Celebration Revelations
by emotionless-robot
Summary: TK and Kari attend Ken's end-of-year party. Yolei asks a question that reveals some rather interesting facts about their past. Follow-up to "Party Shocker."


I just want to say a big thanks to all my reviewers so far... this one's for you guys. You know who you are...

Disclaimer on profile.

P.S. If you haven't read the one-shot that comes before this, some of it might not make sense. Read that first if you want to understand what's going on.

* * *

The final bell rang loudly, signaling the teacher to dismiss the eager students. After all, it was the last day of classes. The school year was over and done with.

Ken was hosting an end-of-year party for his digidestined friends, an idea that had not been his, but Wormmon's instead. Considering the outcome of his last party, Ken had been under the impression that his life as a host should be terminated, but his Digimon partner persuaded him otherwise somehow. The change had probably occurred when Wormmon had told Ken's friends about the non-existent party behind his back, and they had agreed to come. After that he was sucked into the world of party-planning.

Everyone else was excited and couldn't wait for the end of the day. What better way of ending the year than spending time with your closest friends and eating delicious food? Not that there'd be any left. The Digimon had been at Ken's house all day, setting up decorations and tidying up. Or, at least, that's what they were supposed to be doing…

As soon as she was able, Kari ran home and quickly switched clothes. Something a bit more… casual was required. School clothes were too stiff and always had to abide by the dress code. Where was the fun and creativity in that?

At the same time, TK, Davis, Yolei and Cody made their way straight to Ken's. The three boys didn't see the need to switch into a whole new outfit, and Yolei had been carrying around her change of clothes all day so that she could change once they arrived. It was a completely brand-new outfit and she had bought it solely for this occasion. She sighed as she recalled how gorgeous Ken was, and how she desperately wanted him to notice her. Even just one glance would do. Her fantasy world engulfed her as she thought of Prince Charmings and romance.

Meanwhile, Ken was rushing around the kitchen frantically. How was he supposed to be able to throw together enough food for twelve people in less than an hour? It was physically impossible.

"Wormmon, could you please do _something _other than just sit there? I'm under a lot of stress here. I would appreciate it if you could maybe help out you know."

Wormmon nodded his head, placating Ken for the moment. He decided to aide his partner graciously by taste testing the cooked food for poison. With Ken making it, the end result was never very clear.

Ken raced swiftly to finish up. He was frustrated beyond belief. Why couldn't the other Digimon, who have been hanging around all day doing nothing, have thought about preparing some of the refreshments for the festivities? All they did was think about food – you'd get think they would have taken a larger role in assuring that they would actually get fed. Ken threw another pan in the oven and set the timer. Fifteen more minutes to go.

Kari eventually caught up to the rest of the group and braced her hands on her knees while she gasped for breath. Dancing kept her in shape, but running was never one of her athletic abilities.

TK laughed and said, "Maybe you should go to the gym more often."

Kari huffed and told him to shut up or else, causing him to chuckle at his best friend some more.

They arrived at Ken's right on time. They rang the doorbell and Ken appeared moments later, as calm and collected as one could be when the stove had been on fire minutes ago. He ushered them in and they gathered in Ken's room, chatting about how glad they were now that school was finally done.

"I feel so relaxed." Kari stated laying on the floor with her arms and legs spread like a starfish.

Davis agreed heartily. "I know what you mean. Another day in there, and I might have actually learned something. Talk about scary."

"Whatever, Davis." Yolei counteracted, coming back from the bathroom in her new outfit. "Are you saying that you didn't learn anything this year? Not one single thing?"

"Nothing important." Davis replied.

Ken joined the group along with the Digimon, each one carrying a tray of something-or-other to eat. Veemon ran in first, almost dropping his tray because he was eager to see Davis after a long day. He tackled Davis energetically to the floor, squealing. The rest of the Digimon greeted their partners as well, albeit less enthusiastically.

Gatomon eyed the food hungrily and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

Two hours later, all the food was gone and Veemon was combing the immediate area for crumbs. The digidestined were laughing at a joke Davis had told.

"You should be a comedian, Davis – that was hilarious!" Kari praised him, which caused his grinning face to redden.

Yolei was tired of this. When was the _real_ fun going to start? _Time to bring on the big guns, _Yolei thought. Kari noticed the evil glint in Yolei's eyes. She knew what was coming next. After having numerous sleepovers with Yolei, Kari knew there was one game her friend enjoyed playing the most.

"Okay guys," Yolei instructed, "it's time for 'Truth or Dare'!"

Kari groaned. Would this woman never give up? What would it take?

"Yolei," Kari reasoned, "I don't think we should play this. I don't think Ken's parents will appreciate one of us yelling out the window, 'I'm a lesbian!' at the top of our lungs because of a dare."

TK opened his mouth to voice his confusion, but Kari silenced him by saying, "It's a long story."

Yolei thought about this and responded with, "Well, if we can't do dares, then we'll just have to do truths!"

Kari sighed, knowing Yolei could not be swayed and that no one else's opinion mattered much to her at this point.

Yolei tapped her chin, pondering. How could she make this work? A brilliant idea came to mind and she blurted out, "But instead of someone asking a question and someone else answering, someone will ask a question and _everyone _has to answer! Okay, I'll go first. Hmm…"

Ken was panicking again. What kind of insane torture was this? Who would ever willingly play this game? Was _this _what girls did for fun? The mystery that is women deepened.

"Aha!" Yolei cried. "Here's my question: Who was your first kiss?"

Instantaneously, five faces turned red while one remained expectant.

Yolei surveyed the room and declared, "I'll go first then."

There was a collective sigh from around the room.

"My first kiss was with a guy whose name was… well, I don't really remember his name. It was in grade one. We took the bus together, and I thought he was perfect, because his hair was so shiny it looked like plastic. You know, like Ken? No, not _you _Ken, like Barbie and Ken. Anyways, one day on the bus, I was sitting next to him and I guess I was staring a little bit too much, because he turned to me and asked what my problem was. Then, I just kissed him. I think he was a little overwhelmed."

The others giggled and chuckled at Yolei's tale. She turned to Ken.

"Your turn!"

Ken blushed and said quietly, "Mine's the opposite of Yolie's story. I was ambushed by some girls a couple years ago. I still get nightmares."

Cody said, with a tone of relief, "I haven't kissed anyone, so you can skip me."

Yolei's eyes turned keenly to Davis.

"My first kiss was with the most beautiful girl in the world." Davis threw his arm around Kari's shoulders and continued. "We were in the school play together. She was the princess, and I was the prince. Originally, there wasn't a kiss in the script. But on opening night, I decided to wing it. I think I speak for the both of us when I say it was magical. Isn't that right Kari?"

Kari laughed and took Davis's arm off her. "It was surprising, yes."

Davis smiled, showing all his teeth. "Now you, TS." he commanded.

Kari frowned, asking, "Don't I get a turn?"

"What do you mean Kari?" Davis said, baffled. "I just told everyone what happened."

Kari blushed and said to him, "You weren't my first kiss, Davis. My first kiss was an accident."

TK's head whipped around to her. "Accident? I thought you did it on purpose!"

"Is that what you thought?" Kari enquired, disbelieving.

Davis clued in and shouted, "Wait. _TF _was your first kiss?! How did _that _happen? That is so not fair!"

Kari explained. "It was my ninth birthday party. TK had made me a diary. It was a really nice one too, so I wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek for it. Unfortunately, he turned his head towards me at the wrong moment, and, well… I think it's pretty obvious what happened. Tai and Matt even managed to get a picture."

TK laughed as he remembered his reaction. "Oh yeah! And then I ran into the bathroom screaming 'Girls cooties!' and washed out my mouth with the soap. That was an experience I'll never forget."

Kari laughed with him. "I didn't even know what girl cooties were back then. I thought you had lost it."

Yolei chuckled and told them, "Remind me to ask your brothers for that picture. You guys are _never_ living this down!"

TK shook his head. "No way, Yolie. All those pictures got destroyed. You'll never get one now."

Kari nodded her head in agreement. Yolei had to think then. How was she going to get a picture that didn't exist? Then, it came to her like the flash of a camera. Of course! She'd just have to get a NEW picture. Now came the hard part – convincing Kari to kiss TK.

"You know Kari," Yolei said slyly, "maybe you should re-enact those events that you just told us about. I'm sure TK won't mind. Right, TK?" She continued without an answer. "Just for old time's sake obviously. So that we get the full _picture_."

Kari contemplated. What harm could it do? It's not like her and TK were about to have a make-out session or anything. It was just a simple kiss.

TK thought about it too. He really didn't have a problem with it. According to his younger self, his lips belonged to Kari, a _girl_, so there wasn't any reason why not. He glanced at his best friend and she shrugged, so he told Yolei that sure, they'd do it.

Davis stalked out of the room, grumbling, and Yolei secretly slid her camera from its case behind her back. She advised TK and Kari to get on with it; they didn't have all night.

Kari took a deep breath. _It's just a kiss Kari, don't freak out_. She leaned over, and TK turned his head towards her. She paused for a nanosecond, briefly considering why on Earth she agreed to this, but she then forcefully pushed those thoughts aside and leaned in for the kill.

TK was actually surprised she had agreed to this. Maybe it had been the chocolate cake altering her perception of things – he had noticed an unusual aftertaste. As Kari inclined towards him, his heart began pounding a bit faster, and he could now see that she _did _have freckles. He had been wondering whether or not she actually had them for years. He had never been close enough to her to find out. As soon as his last thought finished, her lips were pressed against hers, and déjà vu happened.

His eyes were a nice kind of blue, she remarked. All different shades mixed together. Maybe she would paint her room this colour someday. She kept her lips touching his for a few seconds, and then widened her eyes to signal to him that he could pull away any day now.

TK's brain finally received the message Kari was trying to convey and he tore his lips away from hers. He looked over at Yolei to see if she was satisfied, and he found her grinning from ear to ear, digital camera in hand.

"Thanks guys," she said, "that was a great picture."

Kari sulked and glared, cursing herself for not deducing Yolei's ulterior motive. Now Tai and Matt were going to have another picture to laugh about, and another reason to make her life horrible.

Instead of sulking, TK spent his efforts trying to get the camera away from Yolei so that he could delete the wretched picture, but she was too fast for him, and it was useless. He plopped down beside Kari, out of breath.

She whispered in his ear, "Maybe you should go to the gym more often."

He laughed and told her she was probably right. He did need some exercise, it was true.

Davis came back in with a large piece of chocolate cake and said, "Hey guys, it's already time to go. We'd better get moving before parents start calling."

Realising that Davis was right, the gang trooped out the front door and said goodbye to Ken and Wormmon. Tomorrow they were all going down to the beach, so lots of rest was required.

They separated into groups, each one going a different way. TK decided to walk Kari home and told Yolei and Cody to go on without him.

They walked in silence until Kari said, "When do you think Yolei is going to send that picture to Tai and Matt?"

TK laughed quietly and replied, "Probably as soon as she gets home."

Kari sighed and said, "You're most likely right. Maybe you can stop her when you get back or something. That would be helpful."

TK promised her he'd try. "Here's your door. Ready to face Tai?"

"Yeah, as if." she snorted. "I'm going to be up all night because he'll be laughing so hard. You're lucky. You don't even live with Matt, so you'll get some sleep tonight."

TK smiled and looked into Kari's cherry red eyes. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Goodnight, Kari."

Her cheeks took on a pinkish hue, and promptly, TK placed another sweet kiss on her lips before turning around and walking away. She stared after him. What was that for? If he thought he could pull something like that and get away with it, he had another thing coming. Kari smirked as she thought of all the ways she could get him back – while he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. Tomorrow was definitely going to be worth remembering.

* * *

Let me know what you thought about this one. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
